


Aloha Cowboy

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingers, Anal Sex, Cowboy Roleplay, Dom!Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Rodeos, Sex, Smut, Sub!Dean, aloha cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: Dean and Cas go to a rodeo, and when they return to the bunker, Cas shows Dean just what he learned.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Aloha Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasGetOutOfMyAss0907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend casgetoutofmyass_0907 on [Tumblr](https://casgetoutofmyass0907.tumblr.com/), who also proof-read this for me so thank you for that <3
> 
> This takes place in between Advanced Thanatology and Tombstone, right when Cas has just returned from the empty. I'm kind of going with the idea that they fucked when Cas came back and they've been together since because fuck it. So, it's canon divergent I guess.

Dean sat down beside Cas, excitement bubbling under his skin as he looked over at the angel. “This is gonna be awesome.” 

“What exactly happens at one of these?” Cas asked.

“It’s a rodeo, Cas,” Dean replied. 

“That doesn’t exactly clear things up for me, Dean.” 

“Just watch,” Dean said as he pointed into the ring.

The crowd cheered as the first bull rider took to the ring and Dean shouted over all of them, watching the bull buck and the man cling on for dear life, swinging a rope above his head. 

“How is this entertaining?” Cas asked, head tilted to the side.

Dean rolled his eyes and nudged Cas gently. “Just relax, you just got back from the empty, stop questioning everything and enjoy yourself.” Dean felt Cas fall out of his stiff posture, just a little, and they continued to watch the rodeo. 

When it was over, and they were walking along a few vendor booths, browsing for nothing in particular, Cas looked over at Dean, a small smile on his face. “That was very interesting,” he said. 

“See, I told you you’d have a good time.” 

“As long as you’re with me, I always have a good time.” 

Dean chuckled, his cheeks heating slightly. “Well thanks, you too.” 

They continued to walk, their shoulders almost touching and the backs of their hands gently brushing every now and then. 

“I’m gonna buy some cotton candy,” Dean said as he spotted a booth that was selling the fluffy candy. 

“Surely with so many artificial flavors, it can’t taste that good,” Cas said as he squinted skeptically at the rods of candy. 

“Are you kidding?” Dean asked as he paid the woman behind the booth and picked off a pink rod. “It’s _amazing_.” Cas eyed the candy as Dean took a bite, letting it melt on his tongue. “Want some?”

“No, thank you.” 

“Right, everything still tastes like molecules to you.” 

“Not everything,” Cas replied thoughtfully, “but most things.” 

They continued their walk, still ridiculously close together. Dean’s eye caught on a booth selling cowboy hats and before he could question himself, he let his hand fall into Cas’s and tugged him towards the booth. “We have to get you one.”

“A cowboy hat? Really?” Cas asked with a frown. 

“Come on, it’s like, a right of passage at one of these things,” Dean said as he pulled a tan hat from the rack and looked at the price. It was cheap for a hat made of fur-based felt, only $15.50. Dean dug in his pockets for exact change and then turned and placed the hat on top of Cas’s head. “You look great.” 

“I look ridiculous,” Cas grunted. 

“Nah, the cowboy look suits you. Do you think they have boots anywhere?” 

“Dean,” Cas sighed, but there was a smile on his face, “don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

Dean pouted at Cas but they kept walking along the booths. At some point, Dean found his hand back in Cas’s. He didn’t know how it happened, but Cas didn’t seem to mind, and Dean was too happy to have him back to worry about how Cas might see this. 

As the day was coming to an end and they were forced to return to the Impala, Dean glanced over at the angel. “Thanks for coming with me today.” 

“Of course, Dean.” 

“I’m really glad you’re back, buddy.” 

“I’m happy to be back.” 

Dean felt his heart jump in his chest as he cleared his throat and then forced his eyes back to meet Cas’s. “Look, uh, Cas. When you were gone… I kinda, well, I realized that I-” 

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, blue eyes shining slightly in the setting sun. Dean swallowed hard as Cas suddenly leaned forward, his hand coming to cup Dean’s cheek and draw him closer. Dean barely had time to take a breath before Cas’s lips were on his.

The feeling of kissing the man -angel- he’d been in love with so long, after wanting it and dreaming about it, was everything he could have wished for, but better. 

Cas’s lips moved seamlessly against Dean’s. His tongue dipped into Dean’s mouth and Dean couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. 

“Cas,” he breathed. “We should get back to the bunker.” 

Cas nodded, eyes bright and lust-filled. “When we do, I’ll show you just what I learned today.” 

Dean’s cock gave a presumptive twitch in his boxers. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes,” Cas replied, his voice had dropped by at least one octave and Dean quickly fumbled for the car door. 

Baby rumbled to life and Dean sent them off to the bunker. He was glad that Sam and Jack were out on a hunt together, so they had the place to themselves. 

The bunker was quiet when Dean and Cas burst through the doors, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Dean led them towards his room and the moment they were inside, Dean kicked off his shoes and lunged at Cas, trying to pull the trench coat from his shoulders. 

“Slow down, cowboy,” Cas warned. 

The commanding tone of his voice made Dean freeze. Cas stepped toward him and tugged at Dean’s shirt, lifting it over his head. Dean could only stare at Cas, half convinced this was a dream. 

Cas slowly dropped the trench coat from his shoulders, followed by his suit jacket, and Dean’s mouth nearly started watering at the sight. When Cas began to roll up his sleeves, Dean had to shift where he stood so his straining cock wouldn’t push too hard against the fabric of his jeans. Cas’s deft fingers began to tug at his tie and Dean stared at him, wide-eyed, as Cas suddenly surged forward, knocking Dean onto the bed. 

“Hands up,” Cas ordered. Dean complied, his heart pounding in his chest, and Cas wrapped the tie around his wrists and cinched it tight. “Is this okay?” Cas asked suddenly, in a whisper. 

Dean nodded. “Hell yes.” 

Cas grinned. “Good.” 

Cas brought their lips together in a rough kiss that lasted only a few seconds before the angel began kissing down Dean’s exposed chest and towards his crotch. Slowly, Cas pulled Dean’s belt from his waist and tossed it aside, where it clattered to the floor. Dean felt his mouth go dry as the angel carefully unbuttoned his pants and then pulled them off his ankles. 

Cas looked back up at Dean, the want in his eyes hit him like an icy wind and he struggled to catch his breath. When Cas finally pulled his boxers off and his cock sprung free, Cas’s eyes widened and Dean couldn’t hold back a chuckle. 

“You okay there, cowboy?” 

“Mhm,” Cas hummed as he eyed Dean’s length. 

“You look so good in that hat,” Dean commented breathily. 

Cas blinked in confusion and then touched a hand to his head. “I forgot I still had it on.” 

“Don’t you dare think of taking it off.” 

Cas smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Cas’s fingers suddenly wrapped around Dean’s cock and he gasped at the feeling. “Fuck, Cas.” 

“This is okay, right?” 

“Yes, anything you want to do to me is okay,” Dean replied. 

“I want you inside me,” Cas said, voice husky. 

“Fuck, yes,” Dean gasped as Cas’s fingers tightened on his dick. 

Pre-come spilled from Dean’s tip and he arched his back into Cas’s fist. Cas placed a steadying hand on Dean’s abdomen, forcing him back down. “Woah there,” he said in his best cowboy accent. 

It took everything in Dean to keep his hips still, but when Cas pulled his hand away and reached for his belt buckle, Dean was distracted by watching Cas undress. Cas stripped quickly, everything leaving his body except for the cowboy hat. 

Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’s dick and Cas watched him with amusement. “Do you have lubricant somewhere?” 

Dean snorted. “God, Cas, please don’t call it _lubricant_ , it’s just lube, and yes, nightstand, top drawer.” 

Cas reached over Dean and pulled the lube bottle from the nightstand. He squirted some on his hand and then brought his fingers back to Dean’s cock. Dean shut his eyes against the sensation, but as quickly as it had begun, Cas suddenly stopped. 

When Dean cracked an eye open to see why, his cock tried to reach higher as heat filled him up. Cas was fingering himself open, head tilted back towards the ceiling, eyes closed in concentration. Dean watched, fascinated, as finger after finger disappeared inside Cas. He glanced at his weeping cock and suddenly realized that soon _he’d_ be inside Cas. 

Fear suddenly flooded his chest and he had to take a steady breath. This was Cas, he trusted Cas, it would be okay. 

“Dean,” Cas said softly. Dean blinked and looked up at him. “Are you okay? We can stop now if you want?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, no, I’m good.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, fuck, Cas, just do it already, please.” 

Cas didn’t wait to be told twice. He raised himself up over Dean, lining his hole up with Dean’s dick and then suddenly he was sinking downwards and Dean gasped as the tip of his head popped inside Cas’s body. 

It was warm and overstimulating, but also perfect and wonderful, a feeling that Dean couldn’t even put into words. Cas grunted as Dean finally bottomed out and they stayed like that for a moment, both adjusting to the sensation. 

When Cas started to move in heavy thrusts, Dean gasped into each movement. His eyes flickered from Cas’s face, which was tipped back in pleasure, to Cas’s cock as it bounced in the air, hard and leaking. Cas used one hand to hold his cowboy hat in place and the other to stroke himself. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed. “‘M not gonna last much longer.” 

“I want you to come in me,” Cas said roughly as he slammed down on Dean’s dick. “And then I want to fuck you.” 

Dean’s brain short circuited at those words and he came harder than he’d ever come in his life. Cas clenched around him as he continued to bob up and down on his slowly softening cock. When Cas pulled off him, Dean felt like he was floating, every orifice of his body was singing the praises of the angel on top of him. 

Cas gave him a moment to recover, softly kissing down his jawline and sucking each nipple into his mouth before rising to let their lips connect. “I’d very much like to fuck you now, if you’ll let me.” 

Dean nodded, still breathless from the high he’d just experienced. “Yes, fuck, please.”

Cas reached for the lube bottle again and squirted a generous amount onto his hand before he let his fingers brush against Dean’s hole. Cas’s free hand came up to his bound hands, keeping them in place as he pushed his first finger inside. Dean gasped and Cas paused, allowing him to adjust to the feeling. 

When Cas had two fingers in, he began to scissor Dean open, occasionally brushing against Dean’s prostate, which made his spent dick twitch between his legs. Once Cas was pushing four fingers and Dean was whimpering for Cas’s cock, he freed his fingers and then replaced them with his dick. 

Cas pushed in slowly and Dean clenched around him, gasping against the feeling of the angel inside him. When Cas began to move, Dean couldn’t stop the sounds that came from his mouth. Cas leaned down to kiss him quiet and Dean panted against his lips as Cas’s thrusts grew faster. 

When Dean was convinced Cas was about to come, the angel suddenly pulled out. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered.

Shakily, Dean scrambled to do as he was told. The tie around his wrists made it somewhat difficult, but Cas steadied him and once Dean had his balance, the angel thrust back into him, nearly causing him to topple over. Dean gripped at the bedsheets as Cas slammed into him over and over again, and when Cas came with a grunt, Dean sagged on the bed, and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch again before it went limp. 

“Aloha cowboy,” Cas grunted as he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Dean. 

Dean laughed as Cas reached to untie his hands. “Fuck, Cas, that was… awesome.” 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean softly. “It was.” 

“We’re doing that more often,” Dean said as he shut his eyes with a sigh. 

“I’d be much obliged to.” 

“Okay, Cas, you can stop with the cowboy lingo now,” Dean chuckled. He yawned and snuggled into Cas’s arms. “‘Night, Cas.” 

“Goodnight, partner.” 

Dean hit Cas playfully but didn’t open his eyes. “If you keep talking like that, we might have to go again.” 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” 

Dean cracked an eye open at that but then shut it again. “No, but I need some shut eye, and Sam and Jack will be back tomorrow.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Nestled in Cas’s arms, Dean fell asleep, knowing he’d be sore in the morning, but not having enough strength left in him to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
